


Beyond Right and Wrong

by Lord_English96



Category: Homestuck, militarystuck - Fandom
Genre: AU Sgrub where everyone survived the game., AU in which the dancestors are actually not dancestors but older siblings., AU where the dancestors are in the same timeline, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Canonical Karkat, M/M, Multi, Other, People Will Die, Team Meowrail returns, Traumatising events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_English96/pseuds/Lord_English96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be taken on quite a serious journey, when Karkat Vantas finds himself taken captive by none other than his own friends.<br/>Why? Because his friends are getting back at him for what he has done to them. </p><p>Karkat believes he had no choice but to do what he did. </p><p>Only two of his friends are prepared to do what it takes to help him out, but who will step forward? </p><p>Be prepared for confusion, prepare youself for death and tragedy, brace yourself for disaster, betrayal and love....but most of all, Be prepared for a crazy, plot twisting, multi-story adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I decided to write up to get a little creative, to get back into the game. I've poured all of my creativity and imagination into this fanfic, and have stressed myself TO THE MAX to impress anyone who stumbles upon my apparent "genius" story writing skills. Well that's what people have told me anyway, can't really say that myself. 
> 
> But hey you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Is it wrong to have done the things I did?" Karkat asks himself "I mean sure, the things I've done are probably bad, but were they also right of me to do?" Karkat begins to list some things. "Well, there was Nepeta that one time, but she seemed to be a weak link for me" he starts to remember back to one of his last memories of seeing Nepeta, as she was pulled away by the highbloods, scared, but also angry as she looked back at Karkat. "All to think it was by my doing that she was, well, actually, I don't know where she ended up, I would assume she's dead. Unless of course the sweat rag....I mean Equius, got her out of it. Which is probably unlikely, because I wouldn't be where I am now if he found out she was gone because of me". "Come on Vantas, snap out of it! It was them or you, even if it does mean loosing your friends." Karkat selfishly reassures himself. He looks down at his wrists, which at the moment are cuffed tightly to a bench, and chuckles. "I guess the things I've done were for nothing then?" He asks the shadowed figure on the other side of the room. Who seems to be behind a shielding window of glass.

"Well Vantas, it seems like all of this is, or now was, all a game to you" The figure says bluntly. "In all due respect my friend, but wasn't it always?" Karkat replies with a condescending smirk. "Yes! I suppose you're right, though it seems one of us took it a little TOO literally" the figure says. "I did what I had to do, if anything you should be thanking me! You know, considering I died killing my best friend, who was also a psychopath with little to no limit on killing us all while our backs were turned". "So kinda like what you did to us" a second voice says from behind the glass. "Well come to think of it, I guess, but you know, look where I got you two, you're alive." Karkat says before he is interrupted by another troll. "Don't you mean four?" One says while the other stands idol. "Oh, there's a few of you in there, interesting." Karkat replies. The light in the room grew slightly dim and seemed to flicker in and out occasionally. The lights from behind the glass were barley making anything visible, but Karkat definitely knew that the first troll was Terezi, and another possibly Vriska. "Well you little punk! What makes you think you can get away with all the hassle and destruction you've caused us all!!!!!!!!" "Yup definitely Vriska" Karkat thought to himself before answering with "well actually thats an easy one, the fact that I saved you all from certain death, and also saved you from killing each other or going even more insane than what you already are and probably getting yourself killed. Yeah of course there were a few who got dragged down, probably by my doing but hey, didn't you always say Vriska?" He pauses, "only the strongest will survive. What does that make me, and the rest of you?"

Vriska gets rattled by karkat's sharp words and pounds on the glass window with a heavy thump growling as she does so, cracking the glass a little. "Vriska! Don't let him get to you!" The troll beside her says while putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok" she says to Vriska before stroking her forehead and kissing her cheek. "Don't do that here, it's not professional." Vriska says to her counter part. "I can't help it, it's the fastest way I can calm you down" the troll beside Vriska says in reply. Karkat chuckles again. "Oh come on Terezi, let her get angry, I'd like to see her go up against me, considering she seems to have 'all the luck', so please let her in, let her off her leash." "Fine then" Terezi replies and unlocks the door from behind her station. "Go get him" Terezi says before

Vriska dashes into the room and slams the door behind herself. The lights in the room are dim and still flicker on occasion, giving Vriska the upper hand. With the swing of an arm Vriska slaps karkat's face multiple time before it starts to glow a faint red in the dark of the room. Karkat sits back up laughing condescendingly. "Is that all you've got?" He asks sarcastically "surely you can do better" Vriska frowns and thumps Karkat a few times, cutting his upper lip and grazing his right cheek. A graze appears on Karkat's face and a trail of bright candy red drips from his lip. "Still got nothing on me Vriska, to be honest I think I'm a little disadvantaged, being cuffed and all, why don't we loosen them and we can stand toe to toe" Vriska pauses and growls at him before releasing his cuffs. "Ah much better" Karkat says as he rolls his wrist, cracks his neck and knuckles, "lets dance" he says.

Rather than staring at Vriska and watching her, he eyes off a power box to the left of the room. Vriska takes the first swing at Karkat, which he easily moves around and in retaliation pushes her past him and to the other side of the room, she hits the table and regains herself. Standing up, Vriska refocuses herself but couldn't see Karkat. The light flickers a few times before she gets hit in the back of the head lightly.

"Ahg" Vriska groans as she takes a lean on the table to support herself, again getting to her feet she spots Karkat. She takes a dash after him before the lights suddenly cut as he was near the power box . The room was now pitch black and nothing could be seen but the light, shadowed movements made by the two in the room.

Karkat lunges towards Vriska swiftly, unlike anything seen before, it helps when you have an extremely fit Moirail, not to mention she's a rainbow drinker and has the strength to carry a massive chainsaw. 

Vriska doesn't see Karkat dash towards her and ends up being punched up a few times, her cerulean blood begins to drip from her cuts as Karkat prowls around her in the dark. She begins to feel as though she's being hunted, which was probably the accurate reaction. Karkat appears behind her and says "you had enough yet?" before dashing away. Vriska turns to find nothing there and freaks out looking around the room for him.

Karkat approaches Vriska with a sickle drawn from his strife deck, Vriska panics, which is unusual, but seeing Karkat the way he is, reminded her of Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems as though this fic is coming together quite well, less complicated, some kudos, and well a hell of a lot les messy and more to the point. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter two

As the room grows dark and gloomy, and slightly bloodied, a lot of ruckus is going on behind the other side of the glass, two of the trolls rush around to get the lights on again, while one other stands back unaware of what to do, if they fail to get the lights on in time, Vriska will die. Terezi and Sollux try to find the back up power, while the third troll still stands there not knowing what to do, she stumbles back a little bit but in doing so unintentionally finds the switch for back up. When the button was hit the lights in the other room turn on again, now showing Karkat bloodied and with Vriska pinned against the glass. The third troll watches on in terror, she had never seen Karkat like this, he seemed, evil, or as though his soul had been tainted or corrupted. "Stop this right now!!" Terezi yells into the speaker, Karkat continues to pin Vriska to the glass, suffocating her. While Karkat fails to comprehend with Terezi's orders, no one seems to have noticed that he's blocked the door so they can't get in. Sollux comes to the glass thumping on it to get karkat's attention, still failing to stop him. Then finally the third troll decides to speak up, in a crying mess, she dashes to the glass and yells into the speaker "Karkat Stop This, This Chaos, It's Not You! Please Stop, You're Scaring Me!" She places a hand on the glass where Karkat holds his. "Huh I?" Karkat stops what he is doing, immediately letting go of Vriska and staring in through the glass. Terezi and Sollux look towards the third troll and at the same time say "Kanaya?" They both stare at her as she cries facing Karkat through the glass.

"Kanaya? You, I mean" he stutters, "what are you doing here?" He asks. "I'm Here Because I Need To Help You Become A Better Person." She starts to cry a little more taking her hand away from the glass and putting it over her mouth to stop any sobbing from coming out. Kanaya turns away and steps back "Please Karkat, I Know This Isn't You, Please Come Back To Me." She says before turning away and running off crying some more.

Karkat stares out from behind the glass. "Kanaya! Wait! Don't go." He turns to Terezi and with a look he begs to have the door opened.

"Terezi, please, open the door?" Terezi stands there glaring at Karkat. "That's not going to happen Karkat, I can't trust that your not going to kill one of us...or all of us, you nearly killed........Vriska." She says as she struggled to realise that her matesprit nearly died a metre away from her.

Karkat looks past Terezi and says "you can't stop me from seeing the one I actually care about." "Ahahah do you actually care about her Karkat?" Terezi laughs "who the fuck are you to judge who I truly care about? You, blind, chalk munching, cackling weasel!" "Hey!! No need to be insensitive!...but I suppose you're right, I can't keep you from a friend." With that Terezi unlocks the door and Karkat dashes towards it moving the chair that blocked it, but before he could walk through the door, Vriska grabs hold of his leg. "If you do anything to harm anyone else or fuck up anyone else's future, I will hunt you down and kill you!!!!!!!!", Karkat kinda ignores her and says "yeah ok." And walks out of the room.

Karkat paces down the hall that Kanaya ran down passing the other trolls, as he did they watched him to be sure he wasn't going to make a move on them. But Karkat paid no attention to them and continued down the hallway and into an open alcove with a heap of doors on each side, but only one remained open. 

"Kanaya must have gone in there" Karkat says to himself. Once again the room is still dark and gloomy, very low amount of light flickers just like the other rooms around it. Karkat begins to walk around the room and heads towards the doorway that he thinks Kanaya went through. The brighter light coming from the doorway is a dead give-away that Kanaya is based there. Karkat follows the glowing of the fluorescent light that pulses from Kanaya's vibrant skin. 

When Karkat finally walks through the door, he sees the figure of a crying troll, leaning over the edge of a bed, there are no functioning lights in her room, mainly light from lit candles in each corner of the room, and that of which that shines from Kanaya herself. The room consists of material made from the finest silk laying about, colours including red, jade green, black, and well the entire spectrum at that. The walls are a dark purple colour to darken the room enough that's it's not too dark, a personal job by the looks of it, and of course no windows. It wasn't too bad for what it was. 

Karkat approaches Kanaya and stands in front of her looking down at her not sure what to do, it had been years since they'd actually seen each other in person. As Karkat stares at her he notices something as she looks up, she looks very dull with heavy eyes, not just from the crying but she in general looks a lot more paler than what she usually would be. Kanaya looks up. "Go Away Karkat." She sobs, "but, I." "No I Don't Want To Hear It." She hisses. "Kanaya I'm sorry!" Karkat exclaims with a dreaded face. Kanaya looks up at Karkat with pale jade stains around her eyes seeing the genuine look in Karkat's posture, when he apologised to Kanaya, he meant it.

"Kanaya I can change, please trust me?" Karkat begs. "You Had My Trust Karkat, A long Time Ago." She says. The room falls silent with the light flickering of the candles about the room. Karkat looks at her again and says "Kanaya you look hungry, are you ok?" "I'm Fine, I'll Survive" she replies. She clearly wasn't fine due to the lack of blood supply she needed. "No you're not, you've starved yourself, here let me help you!" He roles up his sleeve and roles his wrist so that his pulse is visible. 

Kanaya stares at him for a moment confused and somewhat anxious. A sudden urge comes over her, her heart starts to race, her eyes become wide, she becomes excited and her breathing becomes heavy, A deep feeling rises in her chest and her fangs begin to show, she almost seemed desperate. And then she fights it and goes back to normal. "No I Can't Do It, I Won't." "Kanaya just do it you need it." Karkat says without hesitation. He moves in closer to her almost intimately. She stares at his wrist again in desperation once more. This time even more excited because she has never tasted the rarity of the candy blood. 

Karkat stands there waiting for her to sink her fangs into his wrist, which for him seemed like forever as Kanaya watched his wrist pulse with blood, she could almost smell it, and slowly she leans in closer grabbing Karkat's wrist. He could feel her breathing heavily as she was about to bite in. Kanaya finally sinks her fangs into karkat's throbing wrist and starts to drink from it. Karkat grunted as she bit into his wrist but it did not matter to him. Kanaya, feasting on her moirails precious blood, felt as though she was in heaven, the warm blood burnt her mouth with a soothing sensation as she gulped it down. The feeding was like, pleasure, to the starved rainbow drinker, she couldn't get enough of it. 

Kanaya moaned with joy and satisfaction as she finished her feast, pulling away and bitting her bottom lip to catch the red blood that dripped from it. "I, Um, Thank You Karkat" she stutters as she blushes a dark jade complexion. "It's alright Kanaya, anything to prove my trust to you, ad to keep you healthy" he explains. He looks down at his wrist, slightly red and barley a mark, she barley even wounded him, "wow" Karkat thought to himself. 

Kanaya now sits back up on the bed, her glow more dull and healthier than before, Kanaya tends to glow more when she needs to feed, and her figure is back to it's normal self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three involves a bit of interaction between Karkat and Kanaya, the plot begins to thicken quite a bit in this chapter, things are getting.......strange for Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far. I'm hoping for a little feed back :D chapter 3 is now up.

"There, much better." Karkat says. Kanaya still lightly blushing, nods her head slightly and turns to a book she was going through and quickly turns the page with wide eyes for a quick second, as though she didn't want Karkat to see it. It looked like a letter of some sort that she was writing. "Um Kanaya, what was that?" Karkat asks, "Oh That, Oh It Was Uh, Nothing Important!" Kanaya stutters in reply. "Hmm ok, I'll trust you." Karkat says as he looks down at her. "Oh um Kanaya, you have a little something on your cheek" Karkat swipes his thumb gently across her vibrant cheek and catches a bit of his blood from before. "Um, Oh Thank You Karkat, Um, Do You Mind If I Uh...?" She hesitates. "It's Just That It's So...." Karkat holds out his thumb and roles his eyes. "Oh My, Thank You Dearly Karkat!" She seemed excited as she swipes the blood from his thumb and with a happy smile she slowly stands.

"So Tell Me Karkat, What Brings You To Being Captured So Easily?" Kanaya asks. "Well, to be honest" he pauses "I let myself get captured." Kanaya turns to him in shock "You, You What? Why?" She asks confused. "Its simple, there's no need to keep running." "Running From What Exactly?" "The fate of justice." Karkat says as he slowly moves towards a dresser. Kanaya seemed puzzled by his words. 

Karkat finds a button on Kanaya's dresser and pushes it. A bunch of holographic images pop up and start scrolling, he begins to watch them as they go on. A few hours pass and in that time Kanaya has excused herself several times. Karkat isn't exactly sure why, but when she did he managed to go through a few of her things and through her room, not to find anything of value but to look for any bugs around the room. He didn't fancy being spied on. Kanaya comes back again baring some food and drinks "Um Karkat, I Know You Haven't Eaten In Some Time, And Thought I'd Bring Some Refreshments For You, Considering I Don't Need To Eat And All." "Oh thanks Kanaya." He replies before taking a plate of the food she brought to him. "I Know Its Not Much But, It's All We Have Unfortunately." "Kanaya, that's ok I appreciate it." Karkat says respectfully. "Admittedly I Did Get A Few Looks From The Others On My Way Back Down." She chuckles a little "Probably Because They Never See Me With Food." Karkat chuckles at her remark. 

As Karkat was eating, Kanaya continued to go back and forth in and out of the room. "Hmmm I wonder what she's up to" Karkat thinks to himself. Kanaya always seemed to be in and out of places back in the game, but this is strange for her to fuss so much, especially when there is no need to. The last time Kanaya left the room she left something behind, a PDA, it looks important, she had been taking it with her every time she left. "She must have forgotten it" Karkat says to himself. He pushes his food aside and walks over to the PDA. He tries to get into it, "Of course, it's password protected." He says. Now admittedly Karkat wasn't the computer wizz he thought he was, but PDA's, that was his thing. Karkat thinks back to when they were younger and he rigged Sollux's old PDA with the same virus he used to blow karkat's computer up. "Aaah the memories I had screwing around with Sollux's stuff" he chuckles. "Now to unlocking the thing". Now Karkat could try typing a password like 'Lalonde' or 'Rose' or even something original like 'Maryam1234' but that would be too easy, so he uses his PDA to hack hers open.

Once he gets the PDA unlocked it buzzes about for a moment. Karkat finds a few applications open and goes into them. They reveal some recent chat logs from the past couple hours. A lot of it is encrypted so not much of it makes much sense to Karkat, it looks like the work of Sollux, and that means, only Sollux can undo the shitty things Sollux does. "Wow that's a lot of Sollux." Karkat thinks to himself. It looks like Karkat is in for a bit of a 'friendly chat' with his psiioniic friend. "No, more like pestering the absolute crap out of him to get the answers like you always did" Karkat says to himself. 

Karkat goes through some other chat logs that weren't that hard to get into. In these logs were strange conversations between Kanaya and Sollux. Then suddenly a new message pops up on the PDA, it said 

"Hey GA, what2 the 2iituatiion wiith the 2iignle22?" Karkat had no option but to reply. "oh um, hey Sollux, be with you in a moment." "God dammiit GA! ii told you don't u2e my name here, and what the fuck2 wrong wiith your quiirk?" "Uh, Oh Sorry, I Was A Little Distracted, I'll Fill You In When Ive Sorted It Out." Karkat replies "yeah ok whatever, ju2t make 2ure you don't u2e my name next tiime. Co2 now ii have two re encrypt thii2 2tupiid thiing." Sollux says. And then the chat log ends. 

"Hmmmm the signless situation? What's this all about I wonder." Karkat says to himself. There are more things that Karkat needs to figure out about this place before he can settle in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 4, Karkat begins to do things more freely, when he has the time that is. He is being constantly watched by his friends, and has recently discovered something about the Signless going on between Kanaya and Sollux, his two closest friends. 
> 
> Something is up and Karkat intends to intercept.

Karkat sits down for a moment to try and think out an action plan. It's been awhile since Karkat has had to think so much about how he's going to work things out, it reminds him of the all the stress he was under when him and his friends were playing Sgrub.

After awhile Karkat just got tired of thinking, there was no point, he didn't have enough information to go off, it wasn't just going to magically fall into place if he just sat there thinking about it. So Karkat decided to rest for a bit and start looking around the room for things again. After a short time of looking about, finding all sorts of mostly weird things Kanaya kept as trophies and or had some form of sentimental value, Karkat found some sort of capchalogue. "Hmm unused, good condition, AND wow has infinite usage." The capchalogue he found was special, rather than store a certain amount and then boot one item out, it was an infinite model, he could put as much as he wanted in it. 

By now Karkat was incredibly tired and figured he needed a bit of proper sleep. He noticed there was enough material around Kanaya's room to make a bed, it wouldn't be the same as a recooperacoon, but it was something. So Karkat gathered up fine materials that were lying around and managed to craft up some form of mattress type thing, which wasnt all that comfortable at all, but Karkat managed to settle in a little bit before Kanaya arrived back at her room for the last time.

Just as Karkat was dozing off Kanaya spoke up a bit "Um Katkat? Are You Awake? You Don't Seem Very Comfortable." Karkat roles over to face her with drowsy eyes and slightly blurred vision. "Oh no I'm fine." He says quietly. "No You Must Have Proper Rest, Come, Join Me On....." Kanaya hesitated "On My Bed." "You want me to what?" Karkat sits up swiftly. Kanaya blushes in surprise, "Oh Um No, That's, That's Not What I Meant At All!" She shyly reassure him "It Would Be Entirely Mutual, Moirail To Moirail." "Oh I see, then I guess that will be more comfortable, thank you Kanaya." Karkat replies. Karkat gets up from his "mattress type thing" and crawls onto Kanaya's bed. Before Kanaya settles in she walks behind a change curtain and strips down to a thin lace gown. Karkat sat up as Kanaya slowly walked out from behind the cover. The lace consisted of a faint jade tint with a darker jade green lining. Karkat continues to stare a little bit "uh, kan, Kanaya you look beautiful." "Oh, Um, Th-Thank You Karkat." She replies as she blushes a little.

Kanaya walks over to the bed and sits there for a moment before laying down. "It's been a long time hasn't it....since we've seen each other." Karkat says. "Yes It Had, We Can Talk In The Morning Yes?" "Of course we can" Karkat replies before laying down with Kanaya and putting his arm around her.

When morning arrives Karkat is the first to wake, with his arm still around Kanaya and with her laying across his chest. Karkat smiles as he looks down at Kanaya, it's been a long time since he's been able to smile, for real anyway, usually it's something all smug and sarcastic, but this was real. Karkat genuinely felt happy where he was, despite the fact he was in some sort of facility and confused out of his mind about where he actually was, but to him it felt somewhat normal, it reminded him of his lab on the meteor. 

Kanaya moved a little bit, startling Karkat for a moment before she mumbled something. "Hmmmm Karkat...." She sighed as she slept. Kanaya began to curl up across Karkat a little more nuzzling his chest a little as she got comfortable. This causes Karkat to blush a little bit and put his arms around her holding her a little more. "Hmmmm it really has been a long time hasn't it." He says quietly to her as she sleeps.


	5. A little side quest with some form of revenge plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter has become somewhat more relivant Now. it is a little storyline that involves Nepeta and Equius and their adventure after things went sour (post-Karkat letting Nepeta "die") when I say "adventure", I mean "post traumatic experiences" and the lead up to them coming back at Karkat. Lets say "an eye for an eye" or more to the point "a life for a lifetime of suffering". 
> 
> Enjoy the side story chapter.

"She was Nepeta Leijon, a kind hearted, lovable, addorable, litte creature. And he was Equius Zahhak, a kind gentle giant, that would do anything to help out his best feline friend......or so we thought this is who they were." 

"Over the past 5 and a half sweeps, the two had been hiding out, staying under the raidar in hopes to plot out an attack plan or even a revenge attempt against the candy blooded mutant, as he was formally known as throughout the caste. He had done terrible things to his closest friends without even caring about the effects they might have. He was a righteous leader, fearless, cunning, powerful admirable at times and.....devilishly handsome.......uuuuhhh..." D--> "Nepeta, stop this at once, you are getting distracted!" "Hmmm shut up Equius, I'll write it how I want." D--> "Hmmm Fine then, proceed." 

The young cat girl continues to type up her introduction summary about the things that happened over the time her and her Moirail have spent underground. In doing this she wrote up all the things required to take down the government, oh and of course Karkat, because you know, that's her primary objective. " D--> Nepeta, would you like some milk?" A voice says quietly from across the room. "Well what else is there?" Nepeta asks " D--> hmmmm well we are actually getting e%tremely low on resources, it seems as though milk is all we have, fortunately for us, it is our STRONGEST supply." "Hmm ok fine I guess I'll have some, it's been awhile since I've been refreshed."

Nepeta takes the glass of milk and drinks it down. She then pulls away from her computer. "Alright Equius, time to train, I think she should start with sparing." "D--> yes of course" by now Equius wasn't afraid to spar with Nepeta, over the sweeps of training and sparing, he has seen her unlock her full potential, so he wasn't afraid he was going to hurt her. 

Nepeta moves to a square that was in the centre of the room, she took one side, and Equius took the other. Nepeta readies herself in a fighting stance while she pulls on some sparing gloves, grinning at Equius as she does so. "Are you ready to get you butt kicked Equius?" She teases "D--> Do your best." He replies. As soon as the buzzer goes off there's no turning back, it's "fight or die" with a few rule changes, it's first pin ends the fight, blood spill does not count in these fights, you loose blood it's because you didn't defend yourself. 

The beeping of an alarm goes off three times, and then a buzzer sounds. After the buzzer, there are split second movements made by Nepeta as she lunges at Equius, who stands there ready to receive the blow. When Nepeta makes the strike at Equius' chest, he counters her by grabbing her wrist and aggressively bending it. "Guurrhhh aahh" Nepeta growls as she tries to recover from the counter, clenching her right fist she pounds it into Equius' side forcing him to let go of her other wrist. "D--> uugh, you, you did well there." He coughs out. 

Nepeta jumps back into position and lunges once more as Equius goes for a swing at her. She managed to move out of the way for her strike to work, she hits him in the face and comes in again with a second swift strike then a third and forth, the strikes kept coming forcing Equius to stumble back unexpectedly. Before he had time to react she came in with a clawed hand and latches on to Equius, beginning to pin him. 

Ten seconds go by and Nepeta calls time due to the pin. Equius slumps to the ground in exhaustion. "Your slowing down Moirail!" Nepeta exclaims. "D--> No, you are just, improving e%traordinarily." he replies tiredly. "D--> you will be able to take him down indefinitely." He says, hearing that Nepeta smiles as she helps him up off the ground. 

" D--> it's not often you have me in this situation, which means you really are improving, getting STRONGER." "We should rest for today, we need to attend to your grazes" Nepeta chuckles.

Several hours pass before anyone decided to do anything, so Nepeta gets up and stretches a bit. "Equius, I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs, I'll be back, well whenever I get back." D--> ok then, keep safe." He replies. Nepeta walks through a doorway that leads to a different section of the bunker they stayed at. It was difficult living there permanently, simply due to the fact that it is within highblood territory. The highbloods on this side of the Veil still use the blood caste system unfortunately. Each section of space has several stations and bunkers scattered across the Veil, they are based on meteors that float in a loop of orbit caused by a man-made or rather "troll-made" gravity field generated by beacons placed between each sector of the Veil. Nepeta and Equius' meteor just happens to be in highblood territory for the next 3 sweeps so if they want to leave anytime soon, it's highly unlikely they won't be detected. But they like to refer to the meteor as home. 

Nepeta continues down a hallway that leads her to a more inviting environment. It was a white room filled with light and actually had windows, it was very much like a lounging or waiting area. This was Nepeta's favourite part of the bunker because it had a giant window that spanned across the entire back wall, she could see out into the Veil but most importantly she could look out and see the two moons of Alternia. They were beautiful all year round, Nepeta would never get tired of staring at them. 

Nepeta continues to walk through the white room and came to an automated door, which as she approached it, opened. She walks through and continues down another hall that lead to a lobby, this was the entrance to the bunker. As she walked out towards the door she felt free for a moment, it has been a while since she had been on the outside so to her it felt nice as she stepped out the doors. 

There wasn't much on the meteor as far as anyone could tell, mainly just weird space life that started roaming after her and Equius took out a highblood transport some few sweeps ago. Nepeta just guesses they started thriving after their escape, she also thinks it would be a nice snack to add to the supplies. She spent several hours walking about playing with the wildlife that wasn't meant to be eaten and went through a small patch of flora that was left behind by the bio-transport that they interfered with. Most of it was just normal space plants, but there were a lot of different herbs and things she could use to mix either with food or make a poison out of. She spent another good hour collecting different plant species to take back with her. 

Nepeta made her way back to the bunker to drop off any food she caught and any plants she collected. After that she headed back out to walk about a bit more. She spent another good hour or so walking around the meteor, but never strayed far from the bunker. After walking for a bit more she came to a sudden stop, she had sensed something around her, a presence that was unrecognisable to her. "Another troll perhaps?" She whispers to herself. "It seems dangerous." She was uncertain about the presence, it was best to leave it be, but she had to find out who or what it was. 

She stays low as she starts to move about, slowly making her way back to the bunker again. Nepeta was on constant lookout and on high alert, she didn't want to get spotted or cause any trouble. As she makes her way back to the bunker she freezes in place, she just knew not to go any further. She reaches for a device from her satchel and sends a signal to Equius, informing him of the situation. When Equius receives the word, he heads out quickly and quietly, shutting down the bunker. He begins to head in Nepeta's direction as efficiently as possible. 

Nepeta waits for a moment before she started to move again, she headed towards the small group of trees that were about ducking behind them and looking around. Nepeta was an expert stealthy hunter, and had all the gear she needed to scout, which was not much at all. She looked towards the ground scanning it for tracks, she was successful in finding multiple footprints, one with a waved groove in it, and the others with more of a metal shaped groove. "Interesting. But, that wave groove, could that be....no it couldn't be." Nepeta thinks to herself. After scouting she moves to the trees and climbs one to get a vantage point, pulling out a scope and clicking a few buttons on her belt. This caused a camouflage system to activate, her and her clothes began to blend in with the tree. 

After a while of scanning, nepeta detected some movement, she zoomed in on the target with her scope but was unable to tell who it was. From what she gathered it was definitely highbloods, but, they were military. "What are military doing out here?" She whispers getting a better look at the figure in the purple body armour. The figure was wearing a helmet at the time and looked pretty aggressive by the looks of the way he was pushing about the captive he had. But then the purple figure removed his helmet with the push of a button, as the helmet retracted to his suit the troll was revealed. "It's, oh god no, it's Ampora! This can't be, no this is not good." She panicked.

Ah yes Eridan Ampora, well known and feared for his slavery and culling of low bloods across the Veil. The past 5 sweeps had brought him quite a success in his field. Eridan was a bounty hunter, a collector and of course a freelance gunman, Not to mention apart of the Alternian military, one of the most feared teams was his, brutal, ruthless and caused devastation wherever possible. "Oh no, why is he here, have they gotten word that we are here, no that's not possible! Perhaps they are here as a stop gap. Either way I must not interfere." Nepeta starts to think out loud. 

She continues to watch Eridan through her scope hoping not to draw attention to herself, as she watched she found two other targets, unarmed and by the looks of it, were slaves. "Ampora! How could you?" Nepeta says. Both captives were just in cuffs, they both tend to stay pretty close to each other and looked as though they were trying to communicate, Though from her distance, Nepeta couldn't work out what was going on, then suddenly as soon as one was pushed along, he turned around, stabbing and killing the guard that held him, as soon as he made a run for it the others began firing at him, hitting him several times as he ran. Nepeta winced trying not to watch what was going on, she couldn't help but cry in silence as he was gunned down by Eridan's team. "Eridan you monster!" She cried. She wanted to help the other troll but was desperate to stay unnoticed. The gunned down troll turned out to be very young, he finally fell to his knees as Eridan told his brutes to cease fire. Nepeta watches on as the other troll cries out to his friend and Eridan approaches the fallen troll. Eridan stands over the incapacitated troll holding a gun to his head, there was slight chatter between them before the bloodied troll grabs hold of the barrel of the pistol holding it to his own forehead. Eridan takes a smug grin before saying one last thing. The other troll yells out one last thing that couldn't quite be heard, before Eridan pulls the trigger, and turns away leaving the body of the troll to waste. Nepeta couldn't help but cry in shock after seeing what just happened and watching his friend's reaction. She covers her mouth in terror and decided to climb out of the tree after awhile of sitting there. After some time of stressing she just suddenly, threw up unexpectedly. Of course she has killed before, but seeing something as traumatising as that happen, was completely different. 

By now Nepeta was shaking and didn't know what to do, she sat against the tree with her arms tightly around her legs, all she could do was sit there hiding until the highbloods passed and Equius arrives. But what about that poor young troll boy, she couldn't just leave him there. A short while later Equius finds her by the trees. "D--> Nepeta! Are you ok!" He asks. "Yes, yes I, I think I am." She replies "D--> What happened?" Equius asks her, "I don't, really want to talk about it."   
" D-->Hmmmm ok then, I'll trust you." He says as he helps her up " D--> come on let's go, we need to get back before anything else happens." Nepeta nods as she got up. "Wait!" She gasps "we need to help him." She points out to the field at the troll boy, Equius looks out. "D--> As you wish." He replies. 

Nepeta and Equius head out to the troll boy who lays limp in the empty field of the meteor. He was a yellow blood, meaning he had the potential of being a powerful psiioniic, and he wasn't far off his 4 hatching anniversary. "He's so young Equius." Nepeta began to cry. "And I didn't do anything to help him, it's my fault he's dead! Why didn't I do anything to save him?" "D--> Nepeta!" Equius grabs her by the shoulders. "D--> there is nothing you could have done to save him, you were unarmed and clearly outmatched in strength and numbers, this is the work of the Alternian military, there is no way you could have helped them without getting yourself killed. You made the STRONGEST decision you could and it was for the best." He reassures her. She cries lightly with olive green tears lightly streaming down her cheek. "I, I suppose you're right. But, we have to save the other one, we must!" "D--> hmmmm Nepeta, it is very risky, perhaps we should try out best to do what we can." Equius picks up the body of the young troll before they both begin to head back to the bunker.


	6. A Prisoner's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is once again a side chapter involving the captives from chapter 5. Involving three new characters, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram and Meenah Peixes.
> 
> In this chapter it is set back to far before the execution of a yellow blood in chapter 5 and the true lead up events to that moment and a little further onwards, to tie in both side stories to the original. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Dusty, ragged clothing, probably the same things he's worn since he was captured two sweeps ago. " Being a captive to the Military can never bring any good." A young brown blood says to his cell-mate. "Yeah, but at least we've survived this long ey Tav." The other prisoner replies, his cell-mate is a young yellow blooded potential psiioniic. "Hmmm quiet you guys, I'm trying to think." Tavros says in return. Tav sits in a cell across from the two younger troll boys, "Aww come on Tavros, you're always thinking, about what? We will never know, because you refuse to tell us what goes on inside your big horned head." "Yes I know I don't tell you much, but I have good reason behind that, that reason being that you don't get yourselves killed." Tavros replies. 

Tav was no longer the shy, unconfident, stuttering troll he used to be, nor did his confidence overwhelm him either, over the last five sweeps he has become a very strong troll, but his blood colour has done him no glory amongst society, three of those five sweeps he was spent in a military prison, and had been watching over the two younger trolls across from him not too long after they were brought in. He has become not only mentally strong, but also physically, considering in his younger sweeps he was a nerdy, socially awkward gamer. 

Tavros stands and stretches, he is quite masculine, despite the fact that he has a very limited nutritional food diet. "Come on Tav, tell us your secret, why are you so fit?" The yellow blood says "It's a natural body tone, I keep telling you that, its something to do with my birth sign."

The yellow blooded troll stands up from his bench, where he leans over and looks over at Tavros. "Ey Tav, I bet I can figure out what you've been thinking about." He says, "Oh yeah, what's that?" Tavros replies, "well, you've spent quite some down here right? Well, I think it's about time we put whatever you're thinking, into action." He says. "Hmmm yes I suppose you're right."the yellow blood steps forward to the bars. "How do you suppose we start it, there aren't even enough trolls in our sector to start a riot." "No there isn't, however, I know a special guy who's just that good he's enough to start a one man riot. But the problem is, he's over in the west wing of this place." Tavros explains. The young yellow blood shudders "Damn, thats where all them crazies are ain't it?" "Yeah pretty much, but I'm hoping he still realises I exist, otherwise it could be a problem." Tavros says. 

"What do you plan on doing?" The psiioniic troll asks. "Well, first of all I'm gonna have to get myself to the west wing, then after that, wait for him to show himself." The yellow blood chuckles "And how do you suppose you're gonna get yourself over that way, go crazy?" "Hmhm precisely." Tavros says. The young psiioniic flashes his eyes a blue and red gleam in surprise. "Hey wait, do that again!" Tavros says. "What? This?" He flashes his eyes again. "Oh that's been a thing I've always been able to do." He says. "Hmmm it just reminded me of and old friend I used to play video games with. And perhaps we can use it to our advantage, what exactly can you do being a young psiioniic?" "Hmmm well I can manipulate sound waves, not really much I can do with that though, except maybe fry the crap out of someone's thinkpan!" He says bluntly. Then suddenly the younger brown blood speaks up. "Dude you manipulate sound, that's like super helpful right now, providing you can intensify the vibration of the sound." He gets excited, and was actually quite intelligent. "For example these metal bars, they are perfect to produce sound with." "Bro, what you getting at?" The yellow blood was confused. "Hmmm look, just watch." The brown blood grabs a rock off the ground and taps it against the bars, this causes them to make a light ringing sound. "Providing we can make a decent amount of sound, and you can use your powers to intensify the vibration of the metal. You should be able to work with the metal bars, in other words, use a large amount of vibration to separate the molecules that make the element that it is, liquifying it or it becoming nothing at all!" He explains deeply. "So, we like, wait for Tav to get sent off to the west wing, wait for the riot, and for the guards to all rush off to that sector and then finally we make our move while no ones around. Sounds pretty badass bro! I like it." The yellow blood replies. "Hmhm you two just came up with that in 10 minutes while I've spent the last three sweeps trying to figure it out. Really put me to shame ahaha" Tavros chuckles.

"Right so, this is the plan." Tavros says. Several hours go by as the three trolls chatter away, they were in cells furthest away from a guard station so they were pretty safe talking about it. Suddenly a buzzer goes off and a brute-like soldier calls out "feeding time!!" And then the steel doors role open. Tavros gives the younger two a nod to let them know that this was the time to prepare, the others nod back. As they walk down the halls and pass hundreds of steel cages they join a line-up of several hundred other trolls, most tall, others short and some just plain old brutal. "Just keep walking guys, as usual pay no attention to the other prisoners, unless of course you're in a fight or swapping info, however don't tell anyone about our plan, leave that to me." Tavros says. 

The three of them manage to finally get to the mess hall through all the crowd, making there way to a table to the far corner of this steel fortress. "You guys wait here for a moment, I've gotta go find someone." Tavros tells the two trolls. While the two of them wait at the table Tavros walks away and into the crowd moving through other prisoners and making his way to another corner, before he moves any further he looks over his shoulder and around the room watching the guards before he slips into a small hallway. Tavros has spent enough time in the prison to find at least a few of the little corners tucked away behind the scenes, these are general meeting places for certain trolls to do 'business' of all kinds, whether it's a private angry 'stress reliever', planning, talking and info swapping, and of course the monthly beating or stabbing when someone is overdue in there protection fees. Tavros finally finds who he's looking for in the small den. 

Ah yes, Meenah Piexes, the ex member of the royal family, the one who hasn't really made a name for herself, other than being tossed in the slammer for treason against her younger sister. Her, in her jealousy of her sister tried to assassinate Feferi for a place on the throne. Not that it did her any good, "but hey, had to try right?" As she often says to those who ask. Meenah likes to think about herself as the one who 'runs the joint' when in reality all she does is offer protection to those dumb enough to get themselves in a lifetime of dept.

"Hey Meenah, you around? I got a favour to ask." Tavros calls out. From out of the shadows steps two brutes that act as Meenah's bodyguards. "Come on guys step aside, I don't have time for your crap!" Tavros complains. From behind the brutes is the sound of squeaking canvas shoes against the concrete floors, the jingling of heavy jewellery and swaying gold chains, and the shuffling of loose baggy clothing. "Hey there bull horns, what's this I hear about a favour?" Meenah finally reveals herself. "

"Well, I've been sorting a little something out the last few days, I thought you'd be able to do your little prison queen things to sort something out for me, troll to troll." Tavros says. "Right so, you want me to help you do what exactly?" "I need you to help me get into the west wing." He replies. "woah woah woah hold the glub up! Tav you are one crazy mothergubby. What's the occasion?" Meenah asks surprised. "I know a guy, and need to start cooking something up over there, a, distraction of you will." "Hmhm" she chuckles, "Tavros, what you got going on inside that head of yours reminds me of the good old days. I remember when we first met, you were so desperate to get all those guys off your back, so angry, so out of control, man I wish I could see you snap that sucker fish's neck again, that was comedy gold I tell ya. I almost felt sorry for ya, considering you had no idea what to do with yourself, you were so flippin' desperate to make a name for yourself." Meenah explains. "Oh please! Don't remind me. Those days have drowned, and sure as hell won't float again." He replies "damn son, that's deep!" Meenah says. "How deep we talking, the deep trouble you were in back then? Don't forget, if it weren't for me, you probably would bled out, that's why you owe me, and also, why you're going to help me!" Tavros demands. "Cod clammit Tav, fill me in already, what booty do I get out of it?" She asks. Tavros turns away and heads towards the entrance of the den. "How does freedom sound to you?" He says as he reaches the doorway. "Tavros Nitram you really are one crazy Catfish!" Meenah chuckles. "I'm in!." She replies as Tavros walked out. "See you round Meenah." He says as he leaves. 

Tavros walks through the small hallway he originally came from, finding his way back to the mess hall. When he reaches it he finds the crowd of prisoners circling one of the younger trolls. "Oh great He has started another fight." Tavros says. The yellow blood finds himself surrounded by other trolls some moving, others not so much, his eyes gleaming and his hands tweaked, pulsing with power. "Come on! Louder I can't here you!" He taunts the crowd. The louder they get the more he glows, this would be the powers he was talking about in the cells. "Nothing much huh?" Tavros chuckles. 

Without active powers, the young psiioniic is next to useless, but when he gets revved with a power supply, in this case, the roaring sound from the crowd, he's capable of anything, if he knew how, he'd probably blow open a sector of the prison. "Come on who's next!" The yellow blood shouts. A group of trolls step into the circle ready to swing at him, but as they do, before they could move again he was gone within a split second of them coming Into contact with him. He appears behind them clapping slowly and sarcastically. "Well done boys, well done, but you're gonna have to be a lot faster than that." He taunts. One of the trolls step forward with multiple swings every one of them going right through him before he fades away, this time approaching them from the crowd. "Ooohh you were so close too." He taunts once more. 

It takes some time before any of the guards manage to do anything, But it didn't take long to attract the attention of the warden. Heavy fast paced footsteps can be heard from behind the guards on the upper platforms as the warden approaches. Pushing the guards aside the warden pulls a side arm from his belt and fires a few shots into the air while shouting out a command. Then suddenly, all goes silent. Tavros looks up to the platform and gets a good look at the warden. "Oh shit! It's Eridan! HE runs this place?" He says in surprise. Eridan was not only a captain of his own devastating team of ruthless, bloodthirsty killing machines, but also ran the prison of all the trolls that his platoon brings in. He really was making a living for himself, holding some of the most crazy, brutal, criminal and not so criminal trolls in all of Alternia, lowbloods not included, they were his own collection, and what's even better, is that he has a royal in his prison. 

"All of you wwill be silent in my presence!" A loud thundering voice echoes across the hall. "You wwill stop this nonsense immediately, otherwwise I'll havve you all shot!" "Noww please, keep it! The fuck Down!" Eridan roars before walking away. Eridan continues down the hall followed by two guards. "Captain! permission to speak freely, sir!" "Mhm, proceed." "Well sir, while witnessing the rioting, we saw some strange activity from the scrawny one sir." The guard says as they walk. "Hmmm, is that so? Wwhat kind of strange wwe talkin'?" Eridan replies. "Sir, he was glowing and shaking, and the other prisoners couldn't lay a hand in him!" The guard explains. "Hmhm I'vve seen this before, an old 'friend' of mine. I wwant you to grab him wwhen you havve the time, him and I are goin' to havve a little chat!" Eridan orders.

Tavros tries to move through the crowd to get to the other two trolls that wait back at their table. Upon arrival Tavros slams his hands on the table. "Alright guys! I've got a plan in motion. I've just spoken to Meenah, told her the situation, and she's in." Tavros explains. "Wait, wait, wait, you're telling us that you just waltzed into a fairytale fish pun land and just demanded that miss 'queen of the ocean' is to help?" The yellow blood asks. "Well yes that's exactly what I did. What can I say? She owes me a few favours." Tavros explains once more. "I believe Tavros has gone through much effort to get us all to this position without any....major bloodshed. I think we owe it to him that he's gotten us this far. We're close to our goal, I can feel it." The younger brown blood says to the psiioniic troll. "Hmmm yes, your right." Tavros says. "I just have a few more things to organise before......well before all hell breaks loose in here." 

Close to an hour passes while they are in the mess hall, until eventually they are sent back to their cells. Tavros does some small scouting of the guard rotation as they are walked back, he checks his sector for shortcuts for the younger two to take as they make their escape.

A few days pass and by now Tavros had been transferred successfully to the west sector where he was given a room of his very own with padding all around the cell to be sure he couldn't hurt anyone or anything. What he did was quite unmentionable, lets just it involved the slaughter of several guards, the wounding of the warden, the crazy psycho weird flirting to Eridan's 'second in command' mind you she is a very attractive highblood, but just because she's a highblood doesn't mean she can't have a thing for lower bloods, so Tavros got a bit friendly with her somehow on his way to the west sector. Lets just say things weird awkward and violent at the same time, gotta stay in character if he wants to succeed. 

So, Tavros made it to the west wing as planned, now to find the troll he's looking for, but first he needs to wait until he's let out.  
A day or so passes while Tavros is in the west wing, he's had a bit of time to do a lot of thinking due to the fact he was generally left alone most of the time. "Hmmm, ah yes, perhaps I can use the second in command as a decoy and to my advantage, I'm sure she's the one who runs this sector." Tavros thinks to himself.

So, Tavros made it to the west wing as planned, now to find the troll he's looking for, but first he needs to wait until he's let out.  
A day or so passes while Tavros is in the west wing, he's had a bit of time to do a lot of thinking due to the fact he was generally left alone most of the time. "Hmmm, ah yes, perhaps I can use the second in command as a decoy and to my advantage, I'm sure she's the one who runs this sector." Tavros thinks to himself. 

Tavros sits in his cell for quite some time, waiting for something to happen, anything, he's successfully made it to the west wing, now all he has to do is find his old friend, Gamzee Makara. Gamzee Makara, one of the most crazy motherfuckers in all of Alternia, not to mention should be dead after his last encounter with Karkat, such a tragic fallout happened the last time they saw each other, a certain event caused Gamzee to go a little, crazier than normal. Whilst on a mission he began to go AWOL, wandering about to discover and fulfil his life quest in becoming one with the church of the mirthful, but in order to do that, he had to kill, kill, kill. No one really understood why he was suddenly so obsessed with joining them, nor was anyone sure the mirthful even existed. "Uh,,,,,,,Surely it couldn't,,,,uh,,,,be real?" A young nervous voice echoes. "What do you mean Tav bro? Of course they're real, they are all real, not just all up and in my think pan real like you all think they are, they real like miracles of the sick fires we all up and throw down." "Uh,,,,,I, I don't understand." "It's all ok my bro, I am in all the understanding, and some day, I will be accepted by my fellow miraculous mirthful brotherhood, and be one with my church, maybe even one day, one motherfuckin' miraculous fine day you can be too." "You uh,,,,,you really think so?" "Yeah my brother, I really all up and know so." Then suddenly Tavros sits back up, "damn I remember that like it was yesterday, Gamzee really was insane, it probably didn't help with the fact he was riddled with slime pies." Tavros says as he sits up.


End file.
